seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 9
A horn blared across the entire island. Fantasia sat up in her bed and flailed around angrily. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckity FUCK!!" "Wow! Such a potty mouth!" Jericho yelled from his room. "SHUT UP!!" She yelled back as she got dressed. She walked out her room to see Rhea waiting for her. "Good morning Rhea. What's on today's agenda?" "It's the first day of the Great Pirate Games. I just wanted to wish you guys luck." Fantasia started scratching her head. "Thank you....Hmmm... There's something I'm forgetting..." Rhea looked at her confused. "Do you remember what it's about?" "Uhhh.... Blue haired guy Seinfeld... Kent... Ugh fuck it. I'll remember sooner or later." Rhea turned to Kent's room. "Speaking of Kent, I figured he wouldn't be sleeping. He's always had trouble relaxing on important days." She laughed lightly as she opened his door. Her jaw dropped. "KENT!!" She screamed as she looked at his battered body. "Oh yeah... That's what I forgot. Seinfeld dropped off Kent in the middle of the night. I'm guessing they got in a fight or something." Fantasia stretched. Rhea kneeled down next to Kent's bed. "How could this happen? Dammit Kent we need you." Kent slowly opened his eyes, allowing a sharp pain to shoot through his entire body forcing out a painful shriek. "Oh man. Septimus really did a number on me." "FAUST!! ASHLYNN!!" Rhea yelled. Faust came barreling in nervously. "What is it?!!" Fantasia covered her eyes. "Before we answer that, can you please pull up your pants." Faust looked down to see his pants around his ankles, showing off his pink heart underwear. He blushed as he quickly pulled them up. "That never happened." "Pink hearts... I'll try to forget." Faust turned to Fantasia nervously. "Be quiet!" He stuttered. "But to the matter at hand..." He kneeled down next to Kent and observed him. "Well it's obvious what happened. He got is ass whooped." He stood up. "He just needs some bed rest. I'll be here taking care of him. So until then, Jericho and Fantasia are on their own in the tournament." Faust turned to Fantasia. "Don't lose." "Don't let your pants fall again. I'm tired of seeing your underwear." Fantasia pointed down to his ankles. Faust looked down to see his pants back on the ground, revealing his underwear. "Dammit!" - Red and Leone nodded at each other. Red raised his hand to the sky and shot off tickets made of evil energy that exploded in a loud and nerve racking fashion, slightly shaking the island. "WAKE UP BITCHES!!" The shoreline was filled with pirates. Septimus walked onto the sand in a light blue onesie holding a teddy bear. "Come on. It's like 6 in the morning. I just got to sleep!" His crew stopped and stared at him. "Captain... You're still in your pj's." They whispered to him. "I know. I don't have to change yet." Leone grabbed a Den Den Mushi and set it up. "Attention. As you know. There's a reward of 1 million . But you also know that the playing fee is 50,000 per participant. So it's time to pay up." Kayuya closed his book and glared up to Leone. "You're not going to cheat us out our money now are you? Cause if so... I need breakfast." "Ooh? A threat. Well Eyepatch, I'm not scared of you. If you feel the need to fight me. Go ahead." Leone bared his fangs and Kayuya started getting paler before returning to normal. "You're not worth the energy." Kayuya said coldly. "So when do we get to the fighting?" Leone pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket. "I drew the lot this morning. The 1st event.... Gladiator. Here's how you play... One person from each crew will be placed at a certain part of the island. You have the entire day to eliminate everyone else. You lose when you, give up, lose consciousness, or kill your opponent. Simple. Now, you have 3 minutes before it starts, I suggest you choose your representative wisely." Leone put down the snail and walked off. The Gear Pirates looked to each other. Ashlynn patted Fantasia on the shoulder. "I think you should be the one to represent us." Fantasia smirked. "Well I'm obviously the better choice. Seeing as Jericho would get lost in 10 seconds." Jericho rolled his eyes. "You're a navigator, not a fighter. So once you're up against a powerhouse you're going to lose." "Maybe. But it's better than not knowing where to go." Fantasia smirked and brushed her hair aside into Jericho's face. "Face it. I'm the better choice, and you know it." "Fine. Just don't get hurt." Fantasia's smile faded away. "Really? No smart remark? No I wish you bad luck or shit like that?" "Not this time. It's a game of life and death." Red jumped and landed with a burst of black energy. "But before we start... I will be taking the entrance fee." He walked up to Fantasia. "So baby. I see you couldn't stay away from me... But I'm not here to flirt, I will be accepting Gear Lord's 50,000 entrance fee." "Sorry fuckface. It's my entrance fee. Kent and Jericho are waging their bounties. Combined it's 1,000,000 so it's acceptable isn't it?" "Anything for you doll face." "Fuck you." "Fuck you too." Jericho rolled his eyes. "You two are made for each other." "Go to hell Jericho." Fantasia muttered turning away. "But.... We're a little short. Mind spotting me?" She asked looking towards Red. Red rose an eyebrow. "Sounds okay.. But! If you lose, you join my crew." "Fuck no!" Jericho patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll win. Trust me." "Whenever you say that I get a surge of uneasiness throughout my very being." "That's great. Just don't lose." "No faith!" Fantasia exclaimed as he walked forward along with several other pirates. She looked and observed them carefully. "They don't seem too strong..." Her eyes landed on Platinum and Mako. "Okay those two... They're trouble." Mel walked up and stopped next to Fantasia. She looked up and down her body before facing forward. "The hell does that mean?" Mel looked to Fantasia and started moving her hands around. "Hold on.... Uhhh... You seem alligator? Wait no that says annoyed. I'm hella annoyed!" Septimus walked over to Fantasia. "Forgive Mel, she's a mute." "I didn't ask you. I know sign language, but I'm rusty." "I can tell. You got annoyed and alligator confused. They're completely different." "Go to hell hedgehog." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc Category:Chapters